


The Most Precious Gem

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [22]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy birthday Ruby!, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: It's Ruby's birthday. How will she celebrate it?





	The Most Precious Gem

3… 2… 1…

The clock turned to 12:00 a.m.

It was September 21. Ruby’s birthday. The day already wasn’t starting off good. Ruby lie awake, unable to fall asleep. A conversation from that evening was playing in her head. It was causing her emotional distress.

_“Hey, mom! Dad! What are we gonna do for my birthday!?” Ruby asked her parents after dinner._

_“Sorry, Ruby. We won’t be able to celebrate it. You know how busy we are right now.” They told her._

_“B-But…”_

_“And besides, you’re in high school now. You don’t need to celebrate it so vividly. You’re mature enough to just have people give you cards and wish you a happy birthday.”_

_Ruby nodded, “Yeah…”_

_She didn’t speak again for that night. She was hurt by those words. Ruby didn’t think she was that mature. Even then, why did that mean she couldn’t celebrate her birthday? Ruby didn’t understand it at all. She didn’t know anyone else who’s parents ignored their birthdays like that._

“Ruby? Are you still awake?” A voice called from the other side of her door.

“Yeah…” Ruby replied.

The door opened and Dia walked in. She smiled sweetly at Ruby as she closed the door. Ruby moved over on her bed so Dia could join her. Dia sat beside her and pulled her close.

“Happy birthday, Ruby.” Dia whispered as she kissed Ruby on the head.

“Thank you, onee-chan.” Ruby smiled at Dia.

This was a common tradition between them. They would stay up till midnight to wish the other a happy birthday. It was a lot easier for Dia’s since everyone already was staying up till midnight to celebrate the new year. Ruby’s was a bit harder. Dia never failed to wish Ruby a happy birthday at midnight, even if Ruby was fast asleep.

“Don’t listen to mom and dad. You still deserve to have a party.” Dia said, “A birthday is a special occasion. I can’t believe they wouldn’t plan around it.”

Ruby frowned, “But, how can we have a party? They won’t be home.”

“Who said they’re the ones having it?” Dia asked.

Ruby looked up at Dia, “They aren’t going to celebrate it at all?”

“No… Unfortunately.” Dia sighed, “So, Aqours will substitute for them. We’re going to throw you the best party ever.”

“I can’t wait.” Ruby smiled at that announcement.

Dia moved to get off the bed, but Ruby grabbed her shirt’s sleeve and held her back. Dia looked at Ruby. A soft smile danced across her lips as she shifted to lay down instead. Ruby smiled as she snuggled into Dia’s side.

“Goodnight, onee-chan…” Ruby yawned.

“Goodnight, Ruby… sweet dreams, my precious little gem.” Dia replied.

…

The next morning was filled with excitement for Ruby. She was bouncing with joy at the thought of her party. Dia and her were currently walking to school. Ruby was holding Dia’s hand as she bounced down the street. Dia was smiling and chuckling at Ruby’s behavior. It wasn’t often she was so hyper.

It wasn’t long before they made it to the school.

“Morning, Dia-san! Ruby-chan!” The other members of Aqours greeted them.

Everyone said happy birthday to Ruby. Ruby smiled at them as she gave them her thanks.

“Well, let’s get going. School is starting soon.”

“I can’t wait for it to be over.” Ruby stated.

“That excited, huh?” Everyone giggled at her enthusiasm.

…

When school finally ended, everyone gathered in the club room. When Ruby came in, they all called out happy birthday again. Ruby smiled as she looked around at the room. They had decorated it in bright colors. The room looked completely different to how it normally looked.

“Thank you guys! This is the best party ever!” Ruby stated.

“Well, we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

“What is that?” Ruby asked.

“Presents!”

Ruby was handed a box. It was neatly wrapped in pink. Ruby looked at everyone.

“We all banded together to get you this. We hope you like it.”

Ruby carefully opened up the present. Inside was a box. She carefully opened it. There was a jewelry box inside of it. Ruby pulled it out and set the wrapping to the side. She read the name on the box and then opened it up. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she saw what they had gotten her.

It was a necklace with a ruby on it. The necklace was a silver color. The casing around the ruby was a light pink. Ruby looked at everyone and smiled.

“I love it!”

Ruby gave everyone a hug. Once she finished, Dia took the necklace from her and helped her put it on. Ruby beamed as she looked at herself in a small mirror. She loved the necklace.

“It was Dia’s idea to get you the ruby gemstone on it. We all wanted to get your name instead.” Mari said.

“I like this better. I don’t really like words on necklaces.” Ruby replied.

“That’s what Dia told us. So, we decided on that.”

“It’s really beautiful. I’m so happy! This is the best birthday ever!” Ruby stated.

…

It was late at night. Ruby was unable to fall asleep again. Her worries were back. Her parents had come home by dinner time. They said nothing to her at all. They didn’t even bother wishing her a happy birthday. They had just left her a card before they left in the morning.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Dia entered the room. Ruby smiled at her. Dia sat beside Ruby on the bed.

“Mom and dad didn’t say anything…” Ruby said.

“I know… I’m sorry…” Dia replied as she pulled Ruby into a hug.

“Onee-chan? Will you stay again?”

“Sure. Anything for the birthday girl.” Dia smiled as she settled down beside Ruby.

“I love you, onee-chan.” Ruby said.

“I love you too, Ruby.” Dia replied.

Ruby snuggled into Dia’s shoulder, “This was the best birthday ever, even if mom and dad forgot about it.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Sweet dreams.” Dia kissed Ruby on the head.

Ruby smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Today had been the best she could’ve asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this late last night. This was totally better than sleeping. Not like I feel like I’m going to vomit 24/7 at the moment.


End file.
